


Told her I love her, I thought it'd be nice

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Dev as Suraya's Dad, Developing Relationship, F/F, Father-Daughter Chats, Fits into Wilds, It's spelt with a C why is the tag wrong, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: all we do is drive / all we do is think about the feelings that we hide[ Dev finally figures out just how gay his daughter is ]





	Told her I love her, I thought it'd be nice

            There’s a lot of things that Suraya does that surprise Devrim. Leaving the City, founding the Farm, saving a Guardian, the list goes on. But he realised last night that his daughter has one more surprise for him.

\--

            He’d just come in from Trostland, the patrol network finally functioning well enough that he could leave his post for a while. It’d been a few days since the Guardian – Taevas, he thinks her name was – had left, and every time he’d tried to broach the subject with Suraya she’d shut him down quickly.

 _Too_ quickly.

            He found her atop one of the rooves, after spending ten minutes inquiring after her. Louis wasn’t there beside her, the falcon probably off hunting, so instead she sat with her knees pulled to her chest in an imitation of a pose that was a constant for her when she was younger. Her eyes had flicked to him, then back out onto the horizon, and he’d taken that as the closest thing to a greeting he was going to get.

            Approaching her carefully, as to not startle her, he had sighed. “Are we not going to talk about this?”

            “About what?” – She knew what he meant, as always, but wasn’t going to concede that easily.

            “You _know_ what about. You and that Guardian.”

            She’d shrugged, and cracked her knuckles. “What about us.”

            He’d sighed – “ _Suraya._ ” And sat down next to her. “Come on, I know something’s going on between the two of you.”

            “There’s nothing _going on._ ”

            “Whose gun is that then?” He’d nodded to the hand-cannon holstered at her waist. “Even if there’s nothing between you two now, you want there to be, don’t you?”

            Her shoulders had sagged, confirming his suspicions. He knows all her tells. “Like she'd want me back.”

            “You ask her?” He hadn’t waited long before continuing, already knowing the answer. “She seemed to like you enough.”

            “Then why’d she leave?”

            He’d sighed again – Marc was far better at this than he’d ever been. “Don’t think of it as her leaving you. I know that’s hard when nearly everyone in your life has left you behind with little thought.” He took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. “She’s looking for her purpose, out there. She’ll find it, and she’ll be back. I don’t doubt that.”

            She’d sagged against him, and he’d set an arm against her. “Thanks, dad.”

            “No problem, we really need Marc out here don’t we?” When she nods next to him he laughs. “Of all people to choose, though.”

            “ _Dad.”_


End file.
